


Charity Work

by crylorenaissance



Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (kind of), Alternate versions, Exhibitionism (only in chapter 1), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Vaginal Sex, charity ball, empress au, part 2 to pretty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: The Empress attends a charity ball with the General when Kylo is suddenly called away for work. However, things just keep going wrong for the general and empress when they get to the ball and they’re separated nearly all night.(Alternate versions. One NSFW version and an SFW version. Not necessary to read Pretty Boy first but there is a minor plot point in there that’s the overarching plot of this)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106720
Kudos: 6





	1. NSFW Version

Kylo was supposed to be the one going with her. But he had been whisked away on some urgent duty with his Knights instead. It had left Lita in a rather bad mood when he told her only two days before the ball. Which was the same day he left.

“Sweetheart, I will make this up to you, I promise. Take Armitage with you and explain I was busy.”

She was miserable all day until Armitage got off his shift and came to visit. But even then she was still upset.

She didn’t begrudge Kylo his duties, not at all. But she had planned for this extensively and had scheduled it properly for two months. And now that plan and schedule had to be thrown out. Lita was just  _ frustrated. _

“Darling, come sit down,” Hux said, watching Lita pace around the room anxiously.

“This could have waited two  _ fucking  _ days!”

“Did he explain why?”

“Something about the knights.”

Lita plopped down on the couch, arms crossed and scowling.

“Darling,” Armitage cooed. Lita’s glare turned to him but it quickly turned into a pout. He grabbed her hand, pressing a kiss to each knuckle. “There is a bright side to this.  _ We  _ get to go to some resort on a distant planet and I’ll be able to see–” he kissed her hand again– “my beautiful wife in all her splendor.”

There was a tinge of pink creeping across Lita’s cheeks.

“I’m sure I wouldn’t have to change my schedule  _ that _ much.” Hux pressed a soft kiss to Lita’s cheek while she spoke. “And you could just say you used the adjoining bedroom in the suite we’ve rented but sleep in with me.”

When the day came for them to leave, Lita was looking nervously over the speech she would be giving on her datapad.

The last time she had given a speech, she stumbled over her words, muttered a curse in Mando’a out of frustration and was then ridiculed for weeks on end because of it. 

Lita stood with the guards while Armitage checked in for them at the resort. She was still focused on that damned speech. Armitage had watched her stress over it since they had gotten the news she would be speaking two months ago. She had met with her own speech writer to go over it, then Kylo’s and  _ then  _ the Supreme Leader’s. She had even asked for Armitage to go over it with her since he was known for giving successful speeches that he wrote himself.

The room was gorgeous. And enough to distract Lita from her speech review.

Two of the guards were stationed by the elevator entrance and the others by the windows. None of them were allowed to speak on what they witnessed during their time guarding the empress and all had extensive contracts detailing protocols and all emergency procedures.

The bed was nearly as large as the one she and Kylo had back at home, there was a fully stocked bar and even the refresher was luxurious.

The hotel staff had called ahead to find out all of the empress’ preferred products and made sure to provide them.

Hux managed to get the datapad out of her hands and put it aside.

“Relax, my love. You will do perfectly.”

It was ironic for Armitage to tell Lita to relax. He was rarely, if ever, relaxed. 

It was late so Lita decided to draw a bath, at Armitage’s suggestion, before going to bed.

She was sitting with the water nearly up to her chin, very much  _ not  _ relaxed. 

Nothing was working! Lita decided to get out of the bath. She dried off, took her hair down and pulled on the silk dressing gown she often wore around her quarters.

Off to bed it was.

Or perhaps she could get help from Armitage. She just needed to see if he was interested.

Lita emerged from the refresher to see him lying on top of the bed reading over her speech once more. He hadn’t found anything wrong. It was  _ beautifully  _ done.

“Your speech looks perfect, darling.” Lita perked up slightly at the praise. Hux put the datapad to the side. Lita was sitting at the foot of the bed, watching him with a certain look in her eyes that he recognized. And oh was he willing to give her exactly what she wanted, no matter how many troopers would see from their posts. 

“Come here, love, I don’t have all night.”

Perfect, he was in a dominant mood. But also in a mood to take care of Lita’s every need.

He shifted slightly to be lying completely on his back as Lita crawled on top of him. 

She pressed kisses to his lips before Armitage grabbed her jaw.

“Let me take care of you.”

Lita climbed off his lap for a moment while Hux pulled his pajama bottoms down before getting back on top of him. His hand slipped between her thighs, teasing slightly.

“You’re so  _ wet,  _ my love. Does my beloved empress need to be fucked?”

Lita whined, nodding her head. Hux grabbed her hip and Lita braced herself against his chest as he pushed inside her.

Hux firmly grasped her hips, guiding Lita’s movements as she rode him.

“Is this what you needed?”

“Uh-huh… Oh! Mm, Armitage.”

Neither of them cared that the Stormtroopers could have been watching.

Lita pushed the shoulders of her robe down, holding it over her breasts. The stormtroopers didn’t need to see  _ everything.  _

Hux’s eyes ran over the fading bruises and bite marks along her skin. He’d love to give her a fresh set, but the gown she had for tomorrow was too low cut for that. Maybe after the ball he would.

Lita could only moan and string together half-coherent phrases. Half in basic and half in Mando’a.

“Harder!”

Hux adjusted his grip on her waist and flipped them so Lita was on her back. Her moans got louder and Hux slid two fingers in her mouth, ordering her to suck.

“Naughty girl. Do you want the entire hotel to know their empress is up here with–” he groaned quietly– “her husband’s General?”

Lita moaned around his fingers. Yes, he was her husband, just like Kylo was, but not everyone was aware. Not everyone needed to be aware. Anyone who said something about this would knowingly be creating a scandal.

Hux withdrew his fingers.

“Let me come, General, please! Pleasepleaseplease!”

He reached down, rubbing her clit in a way that had Lita’s eyes rolling back and she began to shake with pleasure.

Armitage knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He moaned as he came and pulled out so Lita could catch her breath and get cleaned up.

“Thank you,  _ cyare _ .”

The next morning Lita and Hux sat to have their breakfast after it was delivered up to the room. Unfortunately, the young twi’lek man had seen them in bed with one another. Hux had given him a handful of credits “for his discretion” and sent the man on his way.

Hux had designed a little device for Lita to carry around that checked whether her food had been tampered with. She checked over the delivery and it came out clean.

After eating, she checked the schedule she had set.

“ _ Cyare _ , there’s a botanical garden not far from here that I arranged to see. Would you like to come?”

“Of course, darling.”

After Hux showered and they were both ready, they headed out, accompanied by two stormtroopers.

The botanical gardens were pretty, but the underlying stress of the ball and her speech kept eating away at Lita.

Her leg bounced while she got ready. Hux was already in his uniform and came over to press soft and soothing kisses to the side and back of Lita’s neck.

They had practiced after getting back from the gardens. He had heard the speech so many times. He knew she would do wonderfully.

The speech was luckily early on in the ball. The organizers met Lita and Armitage at the door.

“The emperor couldn’t make it?”

“Unfortunately, my husband was needed for urgent business. However, General Hux was gracious enough to step in and accompany me.”

The woman’s eyes drifted to Armitage.

“We’re very glad to have you, General.”

He nodded and felt Lita hold his arm a bit tighter.

The woman, whose name Lita couldn’t quite recall, went around introducing her and Armitage to some of the highest donors and benefactors of the cause.

Then the woman got a little  _ too  _ close to Armitage. As in, grabbed his other arm “too close.”

Her excuse was that it was time for Lita to speak. Lita and Armitage exchanged a kiss on the cheek before she took to the podium.

She wasn’t  _ jealous _ , just a little put off by this woman’s behavior. Would she have been the same if Kylo had come?

That wasn’t important right now.

Lita found her trick to success. While her eyes flitted across the room during her speech, finding her center at Armitage was what made her successful.

Of course he seemed indifferent when he clapped but she could tell with the way his eyes crinkled the smallest amount at the corners that he was proud.

Then came something even more difficult than the speech where she talked about her estranged family and the culture and oaths she had sworn to. Socializing without a buffer. Normally she had Kylo, Hux or, in dire situations, Ellaria, but she and Armitage had been separated.

Luckily, Armitage found her first. She felt his hand ghost along her lower back as he came to her side and handed her a glass of wine.

“So your father is Mandalorian?”

“Yes. He raised me to take the oaths as well. Which I did many years ago.”

“And your husband. Is he Mandalorian as well?”

“No, Emperor Ren was born on Chandrila.”

“Ah, I see. So do you plan to adopt in the future?”

“At some point, yes. However, Emperor Ren and I do have a child.”

“Yes, the Supreme Leader’s child, correct?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader Hux is her mother. And I am as well.”

“Hux? Any relation to the General?” There was that same expression again. The flirty eyes and pouty lips. Lita knew that expression because  _ she  _ was the one who used it on Hux constantly.

“My younger sister.”

“Could I borrow the general, Empress?”

“Of course!” Lita’s smile was strained. Hux looked panicked. Lita sat down at a table nearby. She was a little lightheaded from the excitement of her speech. She hoped Kylo had seen it.

She and Armitage exchanged a look when the woman laid a hand on his bicep. She was laying it on  _ thick. _

“My husband and I were wondering if you’d like to come home with us after this.”

“Unfortunately I need to stay with the Empress. I appreciate the offer, but I will have to decline.”

Lita was now trapped in another conversation while some beneficiary spoke to Armitage. They barely got to see one another the whole night. Every time they had tried, something had stopped them.

The hotel lobby was practically empty when they got back. Their room was cleared by their escorts and Lita and Armitage wasted no time before rushing into one another’s arms for a kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,  _ cyare _ .” Lita didn’t let go of Armitage and kept giving him kisses wherever she could reach. 

Armitage grabbed Lita around the waist, backing her up against the wall. Her face flushed at the contact and their positioning

“My  _ poor _ , darling empress, you’d think I never give you any attention. Do you need me to make it up to you?”

Lita pouted, looking up at Armitage through her lashes. 

“Oh, my darling, you must be so starved for my attention since… what? A few hours ago? I think I’ve spoiled you.”

His hand ran along her jaw and Lita leaned into the touch until his hand wrapped around her throat.

One of the stormtroopers jolted slightly. Lita put up a hand to calm them.

Armitage brought Lita to the bed, pushing her gently to lie back.

Lita reached back to start taking off her dress.

“No, keep it on. I’d like to see the empress of the known galaxy come undone beneath me tonight.”

She settled back, grabbing his biceps as Hux pinned her down.

“You looked so beautiful up there. My wonderful, accomplished wife giving speeches that are broadcast for all to see. What would people think if they saw you now, my darling?”

“They’d think I was lucky. I don’t just have the emperor but also the general of the First Order. And they both take care of me  _ so well.” _

Armitage bunched Lita’s skirt up around her waist.

“Naughty girl! No panties?”

“A very smart man once told me to plan ahead. And I did.”

He spread her legs a little further before positioning himself between them. Lita reached up to stroke Armitage’s jaw.

“I want you, Armitage.”

His composure faltered for a second. He recovered before beginning to undress himself, pulling his pants down just enough to free his already hard cock. He had been turned on the moment he had seen Lita cross her legs at the gala and the slit on her dress fell back to expose almost her entire left leg and the knife strapped to her thigh.

Lita let out a shuddering moan as he pushed inside. He began to thrust slowly, teasingly.

“Armitage,” she whined. Lita tried moving her hips to get  _ more.  _ This just made Hux pin her hips to the bed.

“So needy, darling.”

He sped up the smallest amount, starting to thrust even harder, drawing moans and cries from Lita. She felt tears spring to her eyes every time Hux struck that spot along her front wall, making her moan.

“Kiss me,” she begged. “Please,  _ cyare _ , kiss me.”

When Hux leaned down, though, Lita turned her head away, giggling as his lips met her jaw. Hux smirked. It was cute when she did this, but he grabbed her jaw and forced Lita to look up at him. He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. Lita wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, running her fingers up through his hair and messing it up completely.

“Let me come,” she whined, clenching around him. “I’ve been so good,  _ cyare _ , let me come.”

It didn’t take him much longer to finish her off, Lita’s back arching off the mattress as she moaned. Hux followed shortly after.

“I’m tired,  _ cyare _ . Hold me?”

“Get out of your dress first, love.”

Lita went to the refresher to change back into her dressing gown and wash her face before returning to bed.

“Goodnight, my love,” Hux murmured, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

“Mmm, goodnight,  _ cyar’ika _ .”


	2. SFW Version

Kylo was supposed to be the one going with her. But he had been whisked away on some urgent duty with his Knights instead. It had left Lita in a rather bad mood when he told her only two days before the ball. Which was the same day he left.

“Sweetheart, I will make this up to you, I promise. Take Armitage with you and explain I was busy.”

She was miserable all day until Armitage got off his shift and came to visit. But even then she was still upset.

She didn’t begrudge Kylo his duties, not at all. But she had planned for this extensively and had scheduled it properly for two months. And now that plan and schedule had to be thrown out. Lita was just  _ frustrated. _

“Darling, come sit down,” Hux said, watching Lita pace around the room anxiously.

“This could have waited two  _ fucking  _ days!”

“Did he explain why?”

“Something about the knights.”

Lita plopped down on the couch, arms crossed and scowling.

“Darling,” Armitage cooed. Lita’s glare turned to him but it quickly turned into a pout. He grabbed her hand, pressing a kiss to each knuckle. “There is a bright side to this.  _ We  _ get to go to some resort on a distant planet and I’ll be able to see–” he kissed her hand again– “my beautiful wife in all her splendor.”

There was a tinge of pink creeping across Lita’s cheeks.

“I’m sure I wouldn’t have to change my schedule  _ that _ much.” Hux pressed a soft kiss to Lita’s cheek while she spoke. “And you could just say you used the adjoining bedroom in the suite we’ve rented but sleep in with me.”

When the day came for them to leave, Lita was looking nervously over the speech she would be giving on her datapad.

The last time she had given a speech, she stumbled over her words, muttered a curse in Mando’a out of frustration and was then ridiculed for weeks on end because of it. 

Lita stood with the guards while Armitage checked in for them at the resort. She was still focused on that damned speech. Armitage had watched her stress over it since they had gotten the news she would be speaking two months ago. She had met with her own speech writer to go over it, then Kylo’s and  _ then  _ the Supreme Leader’s. She had even asked for Armitage to go over it with her since he was known for giving successful speeches that he wrote himself.

The room was gorgeous. And enough to distract Lita from her speech review.

Two of the guards were stationed by the elevator entrance and the others by the windows. None of them were allowed to speak on what they witnessed during their time guarding the empress and all had extensive contracts detailing protocols and all emergency procedures.

The bed was nearly as large as the one she and Kylo had back at home, there was a fully stocked bar and even the refresher was luxurious.

The hotel staff had called ahead to find out all of the empress’ preferred products and made sure to provide them.

Hux managed to get the datapad out of her hands and put it aside.

“Relax, my love. You will do perfectly.”

It was ironic for Armitage to tell Lita to relax. He was rarely, if ever, relaxed. 

It was late so Lita decided to draw a bath, at Armitage’s suggestion, before going to bed.

She was sitting with the water nearly up to her chin, very much  _ not  _ relaxed. 

Nothing was working! Lita decided to get out of the bath. She dried off, took her hair down and pulled on the silk dressing gown she often wore around her quarters.

Off to bed it was.

The next morning Lita and Hux sat to have their breakfast after it was delivered up to the room. Unfortunately, the young twi’lek man had seen them in bed with one another. Hux had given him a handful of credits “for his discretion” and sent the man on his way.

Hux had designed a little device for Lita to carry around that checked whether her food had been tampered with. She checked over the delivery and it came out clean.

After eating, she checked the schedule she had set.

“ _ Cyare _ , there’s a botanical garden not far from here that I arranged to see. Would you like to come?”

“Of course, darling.”

After Hux showered and they were both ready, they headed out, accompanied by two stormtroopers.

The botanical gardens were pretty, but the underlying stress of the ball and her speech kept eating away at Lita.

Her leg bounced while she got ready. Hux was already in his uniform and came over to press soft and soothing kisses to the side and back of Lita’s neck.

They had practiced after getting back from the gardens. He had heard the speech so many times. He knew she would do wonderfully.

The speech was luckily early on in the ball. The organizers met Lita and Armitage at the door.

“The emperor couldn’t make it?”

“Unfortunately, my husband was needed for urgent business. However, General Hux was gracious enough to step in and accompany me.”

The woman’s eyes drifted to Armitage.

“We’re very glad to have you, General.”

He nodded and felt Lita hold his arm a bit tighter.

The woman, whose name Lita couldn’t quite recall, went around introducing her and Armitage to some of the highest donors and benefactors of the cause.

Then the woman got a little  _ too  _ close to Armitage. As in, grabbed his other arm “too close.”

Her excuse was that it was time for Lita to speak. Lita and Armitage exchanged a kiss on the cheek before she took to the podium.

She wasn’t  _ jealous _ , just a little put off by this woman’s behavior. Would she have been the same if Kylo had come?

That wasn’t important right now.

Lita found her trick to success. While her eyes flitted across the room during her speech, finding her center at Armitage was what made her successful.

Of course he seemed indifferent when he clapped but she could tell with the way his eyes crinkled the smallest amount at the corners that he was proud.

Then came something even more difficult than the speech where she talked about her estranged family and the culture and oaths she had sworn to. Socializing without a buffer. Normally she had Kylo, Hux or, in dire situations, Ellaria, but she and Armitage had been separated.

Luckily, Armitage found her first. She felt his hand ghost along her lower back as he came to her side and handed her a glass of wine.

“So your father is Mandalorian?”

“Yes. He raised me to take the oaths as well. Which I did many years ago.”

“And your husband. Is he Mandalorian as well?”

“No, Emperor Ren was born on Chandrila.”

“Ah, I see. So do you plan to adopt in the future?”

“At some point, yes. However, Emperor Ren and I do have a child.”

“Yes, the Supreme Leader’s child, correct?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader Hux is her mother. And I am as well.”

“Hux? Any relation to the General?” There was that same expression again. The flirty eyes and pouty lips. Lita knew that expression because  _ she  _ was the one who used it on Hux constantly.

“My younger sister.”

“Could I borrow the general, Empress?”

“Of course!” Lita’s smile was strained. Hux looked panicked. Lita sat down at a table nearby. She was a little lightheaded from the excitement of her speech. She hoped Kylo had seen it.

She and Armitage exchanged a look when the woman laid a hand on his bicep. She was laying it on  _ thick. _

“My husband and I were wondering if you’d like to come home with us after this.”

“Unfortunately I need to stay with the Empress. I appreciate the offer, but I will have to decline.”

Lita was now trapped in another conversation while some beneficiary spoke to Armitage. They barely got to see one another the whole night. Every time they had tried, something had stopped them.

The hotel lobby was practically empty when they got back. Their room was cleared by their escorts and Lita and Armitage wasted no time before rushing into one another’s arms for a kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,  _ cyare _ .” Lita didn’t let go of Armitage and kept giving him kisses wherever she could reach. 

“I’m tired,  _ cyare _ . Hold me?”

“Get out of your dress first, love.”

Lita went to the refresher to change back into her dressing gown and wash her face before returning to bed.

“Goodnight, my love,” Hux murmured, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

“Mmm, goodnight,  _ cyar’ika _ .”


End file.
